Depression
by chataholic
Summary: Edward never came back when he left Bella, or at least if he did Bella wasn't there. When he left her, Charlie and Renee thought she was crazy so they sent her to the aslym.I know unorigional, everyine does it but then throw in Victoria as Bella's carer..


**Okay guys, so I know this is a really short chapter but I'm new here and I just want to know whether any of you guys like this idea before I start posting more. Plus, I know this story has probably been done a lot - Edward leaves Bella in New Moon and doesn't come back, but I promise I have got some unpredictable twists in this ...**

**So please review! I posted my first story here some time last week and nobody did (sob) so I just want to see what you guys think of this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Victoria's POV

I had no idea why I had decided to work in this stink hole, but I suppose it does pay well. Then again, nothing really mattered anymore, not now James was gone and all because of the brat! I hate Bella Swan! And I would make it my life's goal to kill her! I glanced at my schedule for the week. Some new girl was coming. Interestered in whom it was, I read the name, only to gasp in surprise,

What would the Swan girl be doing here? In a aslym? Something didn't add up! I mean why would she come to me? Was it a trap set by her vampire boyfriend and his family? It had to be! This was just irritating, but perhaps something could be made of it. I mean, wouldn't she be unprotected while she was here? Just me and the humans who worked here? It really was the perfect thing, even I couldn't have thought of it.

I walked to the reception room, "Hey Martha?" I asked the human girl who worked there. "When's Swan coming?"

"U-u-u-u-um," she stuttered, pushing up her thick lensed giant glasses. You know, the sort that looked like someone had gotten a giant jam jar, took the bit at the bottom and made it into glasses? Yeah, that was what Martha had. And boy, was she _un_attractive. What made it worse, was the fact that she was completely terrified of everyone. If I didn't know, I would have thought she was a patient here, and not a staff member.

"S-s-s-s-s-she s-s-s-s-s-should b-b-b-b-b-be h-h-h-h-h-here a-a-a-at f-f-f-four o-o-o-o-o'clock."

"Okay," I said, before walking off, wondering what to do to pass the time for an hour. Perhaps think of my plot? Yes ... I thought, grinning. That would be a perfect idea. I couldn't wait to see her face when she walked in, and saw _me_! When she found out it would be _me_ who would look after her! I could imagine the fear on her face now, how terrified she would be. It would be better than the sweetest human!

I wondered how she would react! Would she try to escape? She should know that no human can ever escape me, or any vampire for that matter. I would wait for a while, emotionally torturing her, before I started to do it physically. I would make her pay! I would tear off her skin layer by layer! I would laugh when she screamed in pain! She would be shown no mercy! She would feel the pain that I have to feel every day because of her. And when she's gone, it'll still be there.

I was struck by how similar this case would be to own. A mate for a mate. I thought happily. The pain inside of me was still there, but it was dulled by the thought of being able to avenge James at last!

I was aware of each second passing slowly, as if taunting me, but finally, four o'clock struck. From my room, I heard the door snap open and the terribly concealed gasp of surprise from the receptionist that made me wonder what was really wrong with Bella Swan. It was irregular for anything to take us by surprise around here, and the things that did were always bad.

Amanda came to my room, telling me I needed to go and speak with Bella, take her to her room and try to comfort her. Yeah right! Comfort Bella _Swan_? Clearly none of these people were observant or they would see my scowl every time she was mentioned. I wondered how any of these people passed the tests to get into this place!

I walked into the room, to see a man and a woman, clearly the parents with looks of deep concern along their faces. Lines of worry marked the male's face who couldn't stop glancing at the woman every ten seconds. As for the mother, she just looked lost, as if she had no idea how this had happened. And what had happened? I asked myself, before bringing my eyes down to look at Bella Swan.

. Her clothes that looked like they hadn't been changed for fortnight either were covered in dirt. A thin blanket was covering her, as if in some vain attempt to comfort her, falling down to her bare feet. But through the blanket and her clothes, I could see the bones poking out from her thin frame, showing how she hadn't been eating for a while now.

But that wasn't what was the worst. There was something worse than how she just lay in the male's arms, clearly having no energy to move herself. What was the worst was her eyes. Her once deep brown ones were empty, lifeless and bloodshot from crying. Black bags under her eyes screamed that she hadn't been sleeping well, if at all in at least a fortnight. They didn't take in anything, she just keptrolling them around, not registering anything.

I felt satisfaction burn threw me like fire! This was great! No! This was perfect! Who did I have to congragulate for doing this for me? Curiousity fed through my thirst, all I wanted to know was who to thank for this pleasure? I couldn't wait to torture the answer verbally from her! Then I would tease her about it, make her feel worthless! I had promised I would get revenge from Bella Swan, and so I am! God or whoever was up there was just handing me here life on a plate, telling me, "Here Victoria, there's a lovely human for you!"

Pleasure ran threw my body, and thirst. I wanted her now, and I had to keep on telling myself how much better it would be to have the meal later ...

**PLEASE review now! I just want to know what you think! It doesn't mean you have to be nice, you can say you hate or something, loathe it even and that I should never write a word ever again, I don't mind! PLEASE! A nasty review is better than none ...**

**Look at that lovely violet button, just inches away! And all you have to do is reach out and click on the mouse, type a few words and there! Done!**


End file.
